


Virgin Hunter

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heero is 15, I totally say that he's able to give consent for sex at 15, Lemon, M/M, Minor death, Out of Character, Since in the anime they're almost all 15 and terrorists, Virgin sacrifices, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-06
Updated: 2001-08-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: "Why does it have to be me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly.The old woman smiled, showing yellowed teeth sharp as fangs. "Because you are one of the last Newborns. If you are not in the Ceremony of the Forest by age sixteen, all will be lost. You are turning sixteen in one week. If you don't play the Virgin Hunter this year, we will not be able to find food for a century."





	Virgin Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me just before I left for Washington. I fiddled and straightened out it a bit while there. *smirks slightly* At least my aunt didn't see it. Also, this is dedicated to the 1x2x1ml. *glomps minna* Also, for Akuma: a LITTLE noise? *cackles maniacally*

The blue-eyed young man followed the old crone, neither looking left nor right. He didn't want to see the heavy faces of the hunters and huntresses. He didn't really want to participate in this, but he had no choice, as he was one of the last of the Newborns to come of age. He felt the heavy mask that covered all of his head shift as he followed after the witch.

Something moved through the woods nearby, and the youth instinctively looked up at the noise. It was a late arrival. This one, male or female, he couldn't tell, had a mask as well, except his was a black cat instead of a wolf. Twinkling dark eyes watched him through the mask, and Heero felt a chill of some sort. Was this to be his future mate? He didn't know, but as the crone tugged on his blue robes, he scurried behind her to catch up.

Heero stepped into the cavern and stopped. The room was decorated with animal skins, and had only one item on the floor besides the furred rugs covering it: a bed with large skins piled up on it. At the youth's hesitation, the young women that had followed him pulled off his robe, exposing bronze skin. Heero flushed, and glared at the old crone, wearing only a loincloth to cover himself. And of course the wolf mask.

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly.

The old woman smiled, showing yellowed teeth sharp as fangs. "Because you are one of the last Newborns. If you are not in the Ceremony of the Forest by age sixteen, all will be lost. You are turning sixteen in one week. If you don't play the Virgin Hunter this year, we will not be able to find food for a century."

Heero scowled, and the woman chided him. "Get that look off your face. It might freeze that way."

The young man flinched, wiping the scowl before the crone decided to do just that. Even if the woman couldn't see the look, she had known it was there. He sighed, and eyed the other young women around him. "What are they for?"

The crone grinned again. "They are here for only two reasons. They are to make sure only the winner of the hunt comes in with the body of the huge cat Shinigami. Also, they are to disrobe the winner and get you two in bed."

Heero's left eyebrow twitched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo leaped through the underbrush, quickly losing the other hunters and huntresses. He wanted to make sure his rival and priestess-in- training, Relena, didn't catch Shinigami first. He heard sound behind him, and leaped into a tree. He perched there, watching the annoying blonde girl study the ground, looking for prints.

{Foolish girl} Duo thought in irritation. {Doesn't she know Shi-chan leaves no footprints?}

He grinned when the girl started following the false prints he himself had set. The prints would lead to a huge drop-off. He thought hopefully, Relena would run straight off it. {Ah, if only... That'd make my life so much easier.}

Duo leapt down, blessing the mask he wore, as it held all of his long hair out of his way. It was bundled up tightly next to his skull, hidden under his mask entirely. He prayed to the Goddess that his hair wouldn't be a mess when he took the mask off. His dark violet eyes searched the underbrush for any other traces of the hunters. No sign. He listened, and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of his black companion.

Dark violet eyes peered up at him, and Duo smiled. He knelt down beside Shinigami, his best friend, his other part, and the one who raised him. "You ready, Shi-chan?"

The huge panther rumbled his approval, speaking in the ancient tongue of the wild. Duo had mastered that language the first time he'd met the large black cat. "The Hunter is waiting. Shall we go now, or do I lead the foolish ones that dare try to claim what is my cub's on a wild chase?"

Duo chuckled, hearing the amusement in the feline voice. He answered, "I want to get this done and over with."

Shinigami grinned a feline grin. "And I know why, don't I?"

Duo grinned back. "Yup. You've known my whole life."

The black panther looked somber. "I have. You are right. I have trained you long and hard for this. Are you ready for your future?"

Duo's dark eyes were somber as well. "I think I am. And that is all that matters."

Shinigami butted Duo's knee, nearly bringing the youth down. "Then I am ready to 'play dead.'" The panther chuckled to himself, and allowed Duo to pick him up. The young man steadied after a minute, and carefully leapt into the safety of the trees, his burden carefully clutched to his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero was dozing off when suddenly the women around his bed started talking rapidly. He blinked, and sat up too fast. His head spun a bit, and he had to grab a pillow before he fell back. His dark blue eyes focused on the figure before the bed. His mouth opened in a small 'o' of amazement. It was the cat-masked hunter! 

The torchlight lit up the figure, and Heero let his gaze wander over the hunter who had won his virginity.

The person, now Heero could tell they were male, was slender and willowy. He was in a strange top that covered only to midchest before changing into a thick mesh that hid and showed every muscle of the man. He had tight black pants, and deep red boots up to the knees. Covering most of his hands and lower arms were bands of gem-like scales. Or so he thought, before the man loosened the tight gems that covered the webbing of his hands to the elbow. The man did a quick hand and finger excercise, and stepped closer hesitantly.

Heero held up a hand, and the man stopped. "I just ask two things of you."

The man chuckled, and the husky, purring sound sent shivers up his spine. "What do you wish?"

Heero looked nervous. He knew this wasn't part of the normal Ceremony, but he wanted to know. "What is your name?"

The deep violet eyes blinked in surprise, then seemed to smile. "I am two as one. My name is Duo. What is your name, sweet one?"

Heero blushed lightly at the question. He spoke quietly. "Heero."

The bright eyes glittered. "How suitable. What is the other request?"

Heero felt a little nervous asking this, but- "Will you take off your mask?"

He could sense the man smiling as he replied, "If you remove your own."

Heero nodded, and slowly pulled off his heavy mask. He faintly heard a small gasp from the man as it was removed, and flushed. "Now yours." 

The man nodded, still radiating stunned amazement. He fiddled around with the side of his mask, and opened it on a hinge and letting it fall to the furred floor.

It was Heero's turn to gasp. The man was beautiful, with a cupid's bow mouth and long eyelashes. The man shook his head, releasing long chestnut hair from its casing. The sensuous mouth curved in a smile that Heero felt down to his toes. He noted the gemed pattern along the young man's jawline, as well as the one that was settled between one bright eye and the eyebrow above it.

Heero absently waved the women away, and the grinning girls left quickly. Soon, only the two were in the room, and Heero allowed the amazing youth nearer to him. Duo settled on the edge of the bed, and Heero scooted over to make more room in the bed.

Duo's lips quirked in a sexy smile, and he stood up. Heero felt bewildered, before the longhaired young man started removing his garments until he was gloriously nude and thoroughly aroused. Heero felt an answering stir in his own body and he reached out to touch the sculpted body. He lightly touched Duo's side, running soft fingers over supple hips and lean thighs.

Duo let out a low moan, and took the wandering hand in his own. He kissed the tips of the fingers, then pulled the blue-eyed one out of the bed. "I want to see you. ALL of you," he whispered.

Heero blushed and lowered his gaze to the floor. He untied the cloth around his hips and let the fabric fall to the floor. He looked up into Duo's eyes, and saw want in that gaze. The heat in the gaze made him shiver, and Duo wrapped his arms around his slender hips.

Duo slowly stroked up and down Heero's spine, causing the inexperienced youth to moan and lean into the touch, becoming even more aroused in the hands of the violet-eyed one. Duo chuckled and slowly slid his hands closer to Heero's front, lighting fires along the way. Heero closed his eyes tightly, and whispered, "Please.... Touch me."

Duo's gut tightened, and he slid his hands all the way to the short- haired youth's erection. He stroked slowly, listening to Heero's quiet sounds of pleasure. He slowly lowered in front of Heero, and looked into the deep pools of cobalt. "Let me taste you."

At his nod, Duo lightly licked the dew from the tip of Heero's shaft. Heero gasped and his knees buckled. Duo chuckled, and pressed the other to sit on the bed. He then trailed his tongue down to the soft sac between Heero's thighs and rolled the muscle over them several times, giving them a tongue bath. Heero's hands fisted in the long chestnut tresses as Duo's tongue slid back up and circled the ridge at the top of his desire. He gasped and spread his legs apart farther when Duo suddenly took his head into his wet, warm mouth. The mouth around him smirked, the eyes sparkling merrily, and Duo took him in deeper, then to the root. Duo's nose pressed into soft curls, and Heero squirmed when he felt Duo inhale through his nose. He then felt cool air rush around his burning ache, and he gasped when Duo took his mouth ferociously. That tongue wormed its way between his lips, and Heero surrendered himself to the kiss.

Then an insistent finger was stroking his entrance, and Heero wriggled, a little frown above his eyebrows at the intrusion. Then Duo took his painful shaft into his mouth again, and Heero forgot the pain for a while.

Duo grasped out, his free hand snagging a small bottle. He grinned around the flesh in his mouth, and spread the oil on his other hand before exploring Heero's sacred entrance again. Heero moaned, and let out a sharp, surprised cry as he came for the first time, in Duo's mouth. He could feel Duo's throat working as he swallowed his seed. Duo slid up, adding another finger to the one already embedded in Heero's heat. He kissed Heero deeply, allowing him to taste himself. The cobalt-eyed youth moaned in the kiss, and allowed himself to be lowered to the bed. He pressed harder onto the fingers deep in him. He gasped when the long fingers found and prodded a bundle of nerves within. He shoved himself down harder, and moaned loudly, erection surging up again. "Duo please!"

Duo added one more finger, stretching the virgin under him and testing his own control. "Just a little more," he murmured. He stretched Heero a little more, the withdrew his fingers. He slathered some of the oil on his own erection, then teased Heero's entrance. "Do you want me?" he asked in a low growl.

Heero gasped, feeling the blunt tip at his entrance. "Yes! Please!"

Duo smiled, and surged in suddenly. Heero moaned, and the longhaired youth froze. Then Heero wrapped his long legs around Duo's waist and pleaded for him to continue. Duo waited still, feeling the inner muscles clench and relax as Heero adjusted. Duo moaned low, shifting his hips a bit to hurry the process. Heero's legs tightened, and Duo took the hint, sliding out and pausing just a second before slamming in. Heero's bottom rose to meet him, and he pulled out again. He thrust again, and again Heero rose to meet him. Heero growled. "Harder!"

Duo smirked sexily, and slid out and crashed in again, picking up the pace. Heero's voice rose as ecstasy rose as well. Duo slammed in harder, and Heero screamed in pleasure as he hit Heero's pleasure button again. Duo grunted, and thrust even harder, directing them to hit that spot some more. Then Duo grabbed at his erection, and Heero felt himself go flying off the cliff and into his climax.

As this happened, Duo went straight and taut as a bow, and let out a carnal roar, which, somewhere, Shinigami answered. Duo shot his passion deep into his new lover, and felt Heero's own seed go shooting past his nose, nearly getting in his nasal tract. Heero's muscles spasmed, and Duo let out another shot of fluid, leaning forward and sinking his teeth into Heero's curving neck.

Then Shinigami was killed by Relena, who had just found out about the hunt being over. She killed the huge panther out of rage, and Shinigami's spirit fled the corpse after taking the foolish priestess's soul.

Duo's teeth transformed as he felt his dear friend die, and he let out a low, rolling bellow of fury. Heero, who had sunk into a slight stupor, was amazed to see his lover stagger to his feet on the bed and start shifting. Duo collapsed, and turned into a huge black panther for a second as Shinigami came into him, then turned human again, crying. Heero looked stunned, and then pulled Duo to him.

The longhaired man was shaking, and low animalistic sounds rose from his throat. "Duo? DUO!?" Heero said, trying to break his lover from whatever held him captive. Duo slumped against his love, and wheezed as he tried to breathe again. He tried to get as close as possible to Heero, nearly crawling under his skin. Heero covered the violet-eyed one and himself with many heavy furs, not trying to understand what just happened. He just held the other as his body was wracked by dry sobs.

Duo shivered and rested his head against Heero's chest, and tried to fall asleep. Heero started stroking the long tresses, and Duo purred. The blue-eyed youth smiled, and followed his love into the world of sleep.

~~~~~~~OWARI!!!~~~~~~~~

*blinks* Well, I was in Washington DC when theis li'l idea hit. *chuckles to herself* Also, a few cans of Pepsi affected me. LOL Not planning on writing a sequel, I think. Kinda a one-shot, no da?


End file.
